After The Yule Ball
by ConM01
Summary: A series of one shots about what really happened after the Yule Ball in The Goblet Of Fire. Hermione/Luna Neville/Ginny Seamus/Padma/Parvati RATED M FOR GRAPHIC SEX SCENES (Please leave a review and a comment telling me what you thought and who to write about next)
1. Luna And Hermione

Hermione sat on the edge of the black lake still in her Yule ball dress. Her hair had almost fully returned to its natural bushy state. Only a few strands were still being held by the clips in her hair although it looked like a losing battle. She was crying. The ball had been such a success until the last few moments. Why did Ron have to ruin everything?

Her head was bowed down as she felt the tears trickle down her cheeks and watched them drop onto the dark green grass where they disappeared into the earth. She heard a noise behind her and turned to see what it was, wiping her eyes as she did. A small blonde girl swayed her way out of the main doors of the school, moving as if entranced by a beautiful song. She was also in a dress and would have looked like any other girl who attended the ball had it not been for the butterbeer lids around her neck and the strange glasses that she had pushed up atop her hair. She saw Hermione and started to head towards her, still dancing to the music that seemed to be playing in her head. Hermione saw her coming closer and tried to tidy up her appearance, pulling the last few clips out of her hair and wiping her tear stained face.

"Oh hello" the girl said in a dreamy voice as she seemed to notice Hermione seconds before she would have fallen over her.

She held her glasses in front of her eyes, giving her the appearance of a crazed owl.

"You seem to have a very nasty lot of Nargles around you"

Hermione shrugged, not knowing whether to laugh at the girls words.

"Here, this will help"

The girl took her necklace off and showed Hermione.

"May I?"

"Yes ok" Hermione replied, not feeling this was exactly what she needed right now but being too polite to turn down the girls offer.

The blonde girl leaned forward and lowered the necklace over Hermione's head and onto her shoulders. As she leaned towards her, Hermione couldn't help staring into the girls big silver eyes. It seemed as though a beautiful storm was swirling behind them. Hermione was transfixed.

As the girl backed away again, Hermione took in the rest of her appearance, taking a moment longer as she saw the blonde's plunging neckline of her dress and the things it revealed. The girl smiled at her and Hermione started to feel a lot better. She asked the girl her name and she replied.

"Luna, Luna Lovegood"

Hermione began to introduce herself but was cut off by Luna.

"Oh I know who you are" she smiled "I've seen you around"

"Oh"

Hermione had always assumed she had gone fairly unnoticed by her peers as she preferred to keep her head down and study rather than socialise.

"Are you feeling better?" Luna asked.

Hermione wanted to deny that anything was wrong but Luna told her not to worry as she had noticed her crying.

Hermione sighed. "Just boys"

"Ah" said Luna "I see"

Hermione nodded and laid back on the grass looking up at the stars above the two girls.

"That's why I don't bother with boys" Luna said, lying back next to Hermione.

"Not even for the Yule ball?" Hermione asked.

Luna explained how she had gone on her own as she much preferred to dance solo.

Hermione giggled "I wish I'd gone with you, I'm sure it wouldn't have gone this badly"

Luna turned onto her side, looking at Hermione and taking in her bushy brown hair. She started to play with a little bit of it.

"I don't know" she said "I'm not a very good dancer"

The two girls laughed.

"You'd probably have much sorer feet"

They laughed harder and rolled a little in the grass. Eventually they composed themselves and found themselves lying very close, noses almost touching.

Hermione gazed into Luna's eyes and felt them draw her in closer and closer. Their lips touched and their Luna closed her eyes, to Hermione's dismay, but she closed hers too.

Luna's hand crept over the brunette's body, pulling her closer. They held their embrace for a while, then broke apart, looking into each other's eyes once more. They held each other as they caught their breath.

Luna's adventurous hand slid down Hermione's back. Feeling the other witch's body. It came round to the front and slipped up Hermione's dress.

The witch let out a small gasp. She had not been touched there by anyone other than herself before. Luna's fingers went to work, sending waves of pleasure coursing through Hermione's body. She felt Luna's fingers inside her and started to rock her hips, pulling the blonde's fingers further inside her. Her pleasure grew and reached a climax, her body shaking as she came on Luna's fingers. The blonde witch brought her fingers up to her mouth, tasting Hermione.

"See why I don't bother with boys?"

Hermione reached up to Luna's chest and pulled her dress down a little more, exposing the blonde girl's perky breasts. She brought her lips to the girl's right nipple, kissing it tenderly. Luna let out a quiet moan as she dropped the straps of her dress down past her shoulders, fully exposing her chest. Hermione took Luna's breast in hand and began to suck and lick the little witch's sensitive nipple. She used her teeth to toy with the blonde, earning an appreciative moan from Luna.

Suddenly, Hermione stopped playing with Luna's breasts and yanked up the hem of the witch's short dress, exposing her cute turquoise panties which were also torn away from her. Luna looked down to see Hermione staring her straight in the eyes with a lustful look in her eyes as she lowered her head. Luna moaned loudly as Hermione lapped at her crotch. She grabbed a handful of the brown haired girl's hair and pulled her closer as Hermione used her tongue to fuck Luna. Her back arched as she screamed Hermione's name who kept licking her, making the young witch writhe as the orgasm sent waves of warm pleasure through her body. She relaxed and panted as Hermione licked up all her juices and kissed her thighs and taught stomach passionately.

"Wow"

"Yeah, wow"

The girls embraced once more, Hermione letting Luna taste herself as their tongues intertwined. They kissed for a while longer then watched the stars, Luna lying with her head on Hermione's chest, feeling the brunette witch's slow breaths under her. The two felt their eyelids getting heavy as they enjoyed the warmth of each other's bodies.

A noise from the school jolted them awake and the sat up quickly, turning to see what was happening. It was Professor McGonnagol walking out of the main doors. The two witches scrambled to readjust their dresses.

"Oh hello you two, I've just come out here to send any students out here to bed"

"Okay Professor," Hermione replied "we'll go now then"

"It looks like you two are the only ones out here but I think I'll stay here for a minute, the lake is so peaceful at this time of night"

Luna and Hermione stood up to leave when Hermione noticed Luna's panties on the grass. She grabbed them as McGonagoll stared out across the lake with her back to them. The two girls giggled as they started walking away.

"It's very nice seeing you two being friends" The old Professor remarked.

"Bit more than friends I'd say" Luna whispered to Hermione who laughed.

McGonagoll looked back over her shoulder with a confused expression and shook her head before returning to her lake-gazing.

Hermione and Luna reached the stairs where they had to go their separate ways and so they said their good byes and Hermione walked up the stairs towards the gryffindor common room whilst Luna headed down the corridor towards her own house's common room.

Hermione walked silently, thinking about her night as a smile spread across her face. She reached up to fiddle with her hair as she often did and felt the butterbeer cap necklace still around her neck. She turned and ran back towards Luna, who turned to see her, starting to smile.

"You really are insatiable" she giggled.

"I came back to give you this"

She handed the necklace to Luna but she didn't take it.

"You keep it Hermione Granger, to remember tonight" she winked as she said the last word and Hermione blushed.

"Thank you Luna Lovegood"

She leaned forward to give the small girl a kiss and Luna pulled her into an embrace and they passionately kissed. They eventually broke apart. Luna smiled at Hermione then turned and skipped down the corridor. Hermione watched her as she went and just one thought crossed her mind.

"Who needs boys" she said to herself.


	2. Neville And Ginny

Neville/Ginny

Neville couldn't believe it. He had been dancing with the beautiful Ginny Weasley all night. He had never even spoken to a girl before and he had somehow managed to talk and dance and actually have fun with Ginny all night. They had been the only ones still remaining in the great hall for about an hour. Professor McGonagoll was now shooing them out and telling them to get to their dorms, muttering something about checking the grounds as she headed towards the main doors.

Ginny led Neville by the hand as they ran up the several flights of stairs all the way to the Gryffindor common room. The pair were still full of energy as they laughed the whole way up, some of which you could credit seamus finnigan for after he spiked the punch earlier on.

The two entered the common room to find it deserted. It was so late that most people were asleep. They flopped down in a comfy chair infront of the embers in the fireplace, excitedly whispering as they talked about their night. The embers weren't enough to keep them warm so they gradually moved closer together. Ginny swung her legs up onto Neville's lap and he accidentally caught a glimpse of her white underwear which excited him but he made a point to look away anyway.

They felt so comfortable in that moment, perhaps the punch was playing its part. Everything felt right, even when Neville placed his hand on Ginny' bare leg and rubbed it gently as they talked. She felt herself feeling very safe and warm when she cuddled up to him and placed her head on his shoulder and her hand on his thigh. He drew in a sharp breath and she smiled to herself.

Ginny knew that Neville hadn't done anything with a girl before. She had only messed around with one or two boys herself but she was already learning fast. She brought her hand up his thigh and stroked his crotch through his trousers, feeling his package grow beneath her fingers.

Neville started back.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this"

"You have to be ready sometime"

"I'm still not sure Ginny"

"Look" she said "come here I'm going to ease you into it"

Neville seemed to agree with this as he moved closer to Ginny once more. She caressed his face and gently kissed his lips. The girl's soft lips and intoxicating scent took Neville over. He grabbed the small witch and pulled her on top of him, kissing her passionately. She began to rock back and forth on Neville's lap, exciting his bulge even more.

After a minute or two of this, he couldn't wait any longer.

"I'm ready" he whispered into Ginny's ear and a smile spread across her face.

She dismounted him and started to undo his trousers, still kissing him. At that moment they heard a noise, someone was coming into the common room. The two jolted apart and Neville threw a cushion over his lap. It was Hermione, she walked through the portrait hole with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Oh hey you two"

She wandered straight past them and up the stairs to the girl's dorms. The two on the sofa looked at each other.

"Someone got laid" Ginny said.

The pair giggled at this for a minute before resuming their last positions.

Neville had never felt as good as this as he looked down to see the red headed witch stroking him slowly. She began to quicken her pace and he felt something rising inside him.

"I'm getting close" he whispered.

Ginny seemed pleased with this and eagerly hopped down to the floor between his legs, licking the length of his boner and taking it in her mouth. She quickened her pace, going faster and faster until Neville threw his head back and moaned softly. He grabbed at the sofa cushions as pleasure washed over him. Ginny let him ride out the orgasm, still sucking every last drop of cum from the boy, swallowing it down eagerly.

"Wow" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, that was great" Ginny said as she sat back on the sofa next to him.

She had a contented smile on her face as she rested her head on his shoulder once more. Neville began to play with her hair, taking in the smell of it again. The pair began to drift off as the warmth of each other's bodies sent them into a dozy state and they watched the last embers die in the grate. Neville couldn't believe the night he'd just had.


	3. Seamus, Padma And Parvati

Seamus/Pavarti/Padma

(This chapter uses a lot more explicit language than the previous chapters)

Seamus Finnigan had a great time at the Yule Ball. Spiking the punch was his highlight of the night. Getting to watch the various students of Hogwarts stumble around and tell each other they loved them was hilarious to him. Of course, he knew not to drink too much although he had felt the affects of the alcohol, it was nothing compared to the witches and wizards of the school who'd never had a drink before.

There was only one thing that went wrong with his idea. He was now lying next to a passed out Lavender Brown in the Gryffindor common room. The pair had been kissing for about five minutes when Lavender just fell asleep in his arms, to Seamus' annoyance, obviously a symptom of all the alcohol.

As he lay feeling sorry for himself he heard voices as someone approached the common room. He straightened his dress robes and lifted himself up to sit in one of the comfy chairs in the corner.

Parvati and Padma Patil entered the room, noticing him.

"Hi Seamus" they said in unison.

Seamus acknowledged them by nodding his head but looked away again straight away.

"Oh" exclaimed Parvati as she noticed Lavender on the floor "is Lavender ok?"

"Oh, yeah just a bit too much to drink"

"Ah I see" she said and the two girls giggled to themselves as they sat down on the sofa infront if the fire. The three sat for a while. Seamus noticed the twins were whispering and they kept casting glances over towards him. Eventually Padma came and sat next to him.

"Hi Seamus"

"Um, hi?" He responded

"Me and Parvati were just talking" Seamus nodded. Was he in trouble with Lavender's friends?

"We think it was really cool that you went with Lavender. She couldn't find anyone for so long and she was getting really stressed about it"

"It's fine" he shrugged.

"We know you didn't really want to go with her"

He sat up trying to deny this but Padma stopped him.

"We want to thank you" she put her hand on his thigh and the boy tensed up. "If you'll let us"

He quickly nodded his head. He had already made his mind up about this a long time ago. What boy in Hogwarts would turn down a pair of beautiful twins?

The girl's were pleased with his decision and Parvati came over and grabbed him by the hand.

"Come on then" she smiled.

The pair led Seamus up the stairs and into the boys dorm where Harry and Ron were sleeping. Padma pressed her finger to her lips.

"Shh" the two giggled.

They pushed him down onto his bed and started to undress him. Finally, only his underwear remained. The twins looked at each other and smiled. They had been waiting a long time for this. Parvati grabbed his boxer shorts and ripped them off, revealing the boy's big cock that they both desired.

Padma took it in her hand and began wanking the wizard's dick as her sister kissed him before moving on to her twin, kissing her then beginning to undress her, exposing her shiny brown breasts and licking at her nipples, eliciting a soft moan from Padma.

Parvati moved down her body, kissing it as she went. She started to suck Seamus' big growth, taking almost the full thing in her mouth. She gagged as she stared the boy straight in the eyes. He was in ecstasy. Padma began to rip the clothes off her sister and played with her dripping pussy making her moan and writhe as she sucked Seamus off.

Parvati came and let his cock drop out of her mouth as pleasure overtook her and she wriggled and writhed on her sister's fingers. Padma tasted her sister's juices before taking Seamus' dick in her mouth.

Seamus had had enough teasing. He pushed Padma back onto the bed and shoved his cock into her as deep as it would go. She screamed in pleasure but was muffled as her twin straddled her face, almost riding her tongue. Seamus but and sucked Parvati's nipple, making the young witch's moans even louder.

It was Parvati who came first, squirting her got juices onto her sister's face. This made Padma even hornier and as she finished lapping up her sister's pussy, she came too, her legs shaking as she moaned. Her pussy walls tightened around Seamus' dick. He couldn't take it anymore and pulled out of her, spraying his hot sticky load all over her perky little breasts.

"Wow" Padma said as Parvati licked Seamus' cum off her chest.

"Yeah" said Seamus in agreement as he flopped down next to the twins "wow"


End file.
